Need to know
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: A minha primeira fic com 18 aninhos 3  Dedico-a a todas as pessoas especiais que tem feito parte da minha vida ao longo destes 18 anos. Amo-vos mais que tudo no mundo !


**A minha primeira fic com 18 aninhos 3**

**Dedico-a a todas as pessoas especiais que tem feito parte da minha vida ao longo destes 18 anos. Amo-vos mais que tudo no mundo !**

**Need to know**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

** Snape estava sentado na sua secretária , na sala de aula de poções, quando alguém bateu à porta. **

** -Entre ! Por amor de Deus, quem é que vem chatear agora?**

** -Posso professor?**

** -Menina Snow? O que faz aqui? Precisa de alguma coisa?**

** -Preciso de si.**

** -Desculpe? – Snape ficou extremamente atrapalhado.**

** -Sim, tenho uma dúvida na preparação de uma poção.**

** -Então vamos lá preparar uma poção.**

** Snape foi à dispensa buscar alguns materiais e Alexis começou a aquecer o caldeirão, tentando controlar-se para não ir ter com ele e o beijar. **

** -Aqui tem. Comece a cortar.**

** Alexis começou a cortar os ingredientes sobre o olhar de Snape mas não o estava a fazer da maneira correcta e Snape posicionou-se atrás dela, agarrando-lhe as mãos para a ensinar a cortar os ingredientes. Alexis sentia a cara de Snape junto da dela. Virou ligeiramente a cara de modo a aumentar o contacto. Estava claramente a provocá-lo e Snape parecia ter percebido. Ele colocou as suas mãos na cintura de Alexis.**

** -É isto que quer? – Snape apertou um pouco a cintura de Alexis e puxou-a mais para si. **

** Os corpos estavam agora em contacto total. Snape começou a deslizar as mãos até que passou pelos ombros e agarrou-os, virando Alexis para ele. Eles estavam agora frente a frente, Snape aproximou-se mais um pouco de Alexis. Esta colocou as suas mãos na cara de Snape e puxou-o, dando-lhe um beijo intenso. Snape correspondeu ao beijo. Começaram a abraçar-se cada vez mais até que Snape parou.**

** -Por favor Alexis, é melhor pararmos, não vou conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo. **

** -E quem te está a pedir para resistir? – Alexis ia beijando os lábios de Snape.**

** -Eu, não quero fazer nada que tu não queiras.**

** -Mas eu quer – Alexis começou por tirar a capa de Snape, desapertou os botões do seu colete e quando chegou ao fim tirou-lho. **

** Quando chegou à camisa branca ficou surpresa por ver que ele ficava tão bonito sem aquele preto todo. Mas preferia vê-lo sem nada. Tirou-lhe a camisa e Snape não conseguiu a resistir mais e começou a despir Alexis. E acabaram por fazer amor, ali, na bancada da sala de poções, nas masmorras.**

** -Sai, sai, vai-te embora ! – gritou Snape.**

** -Professor, o que se passa?**

** -Vai-te embora Alexis. – Snape virou a cara mesmo a tempo de evitar que Alexis visse a lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.**

** Alexis não compreendia o que se estava a passar, mas obedeceu. No dia seguinte teve Poções no final da tarde. Queria falar com Snape no final da aula.**

** -Classe dispensada. – disse Snape.**

** Assim que Alexis se levantou para falar com Snape, este já tinha entrado no seu gabinete. Ela deduziu que ele a estivesse a evitar, afinal de contas sabia que depois da turma sair, ele ficava longas horas e corrigir trabalhos. Ela esperou que toda a turma saísse e bateu na porta do gabinete de Snape. Snape não respondeu. Mesmo sabendo que muito provavelmente ia acabar por se arrepender, abriu a porta e entrou. Foi então que o viu, sentado à secretaria, a olhar para uma fotografia velha e a chorar. Snape nem deu conta que ela tinha entrado. Alexis aproximou-se devagar de Snape, posicionou-se atrás dele e abraçou. Ela receou, por momentos, a reacção de Snape, mas ele simplesmente largou a fotografia e abraçou os braços que Alexis tinha colocado à volta do pescoço dele. Quando Snape a largou, ela desfez o abraço e sentou-se no colo dele.**

** -Eu preciso saber o que se passa contigo, por favor Severus.**

** -Alexis, eu preciso saber se o que aconteceu entre nós ontem foi apenas físico ou é mais do que isso. Porque se for apenas físico não vale a pena termos esta conversa. **

** -Meu amor, é muito mais que isso e tu sabes bem, caso contrário não terias agido assim.**

** -Há muitos anos atrás eu amei muito, muito uma mulher. Mas ela escolhe outro homem e durante muitos anos não conseguia encontrar luz na minha vida. Quando isso aconteceu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais ia deixar chegar ao meu coração. E até hoje nunca deixei. Mas depois tu vieste para Hogwarts e na primeira vez que te vi, fiquei encantado. Quando não te via sentia um vazio, vazio esse que desaparecia quando te voltava a ver. Nunca me preocupei porque nunca pensei que sentisses o mesmo, mas depois, por alguns olhares, comecei a perceber que se calhar havia a possibilidade de haver algo entre nos. E ontem quando me vieste pedir ajuda, foi como se um fogo começasse no meu coração. Pensava que ia aguentar, como tenha aguentado até agora, mas quando os nossos corpos se tocaram isso tornou-se completamente impossível, eu precisava que fosses minha. Mas depois cai na dura realidade, eu estava pronto a entregar-te o meu coração e eu tive tanto medo que não o quisesses que, por isso mesmo, medo, preferi fugir, a sair magoado outra vez. **

** Alexis beijou Snape com muito amor e abraçou-o passando-lhe a mão pela cabeça.**

** -Não há nada que eu mais queira, que ter o teu coração. Eu prometo, meu amor, olha para mim, eu prometo que nunca, mas nunca te vou magoar. És capaz de confiar em mim?**

** -Alexis, eu… eu tenho muito medo.**

** -Eu vou-te provar, com o tempo. Podes levar-nos para o teu quarto?**

** - Alexis, hoje não me apetece fazer nada disso.**

** -Não é isso que vamos fazer. Anda, confia em mim.**

** Snape abraçou-a e eles apartaram no quarto dele.**

** -Aqui estamos. **

** -Vem. – Alexis esticou-lhe a mão e puxou-o para a cama.**

** -Pensava que não era isso que vínhamos fazer…**

** -E não vamos. Deita-te virado para lá.**

** Snape obedeceu e Alexis deitou-se ao seu lado e abraçou. Ele levantou a cabeça, para a apoiar no braço de Alexis. **

** -Estás bem amor? – perguntou Alexis enquanto lhe passava a mão no cabelo.**

** -Incrivelmente sim. **

** -Incrivelmente?**

** -Sim, depois de tudo aquilo deixei de ser dado a afectos. Nunca pensei que me sentiria bem quando alguém me estivesse a dar afecto.**

** -Mas comigo sentes-te bem?**

** -Sinto-me vivo.**

** -Era exactamente isso que te queria mostrar. Se te sentisses seguro comigo é porque o teu coração sabe que pode confiar em mim. **

** -Eu amo-te !**

** -Eu também te amo Severus, para sempre, é uma promessa.**

Fim

0h00 = Acabei de fazer 18 aninhos. A escrever sobre Snape 3


End file.
